scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawkes
"Big and bad...that's what I'm known for. I'm shy under the mask in a crowded setting, but in a fight, I show no mercy!" ''-Shawkes'' Shawkes (also known as Big Boss) is a character that was first introduced in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Tournament saga. He is one of Tiger Koopa's underlings and assistants, and is also from the Mario world, like his associates. He is known to be secretive, since he prefers working in the shadows. Known to be a master in the arts of chain fighting, he is incredibly skilled in long range attacks. He can also extend his very own chains, or use two sai should his chain break. Physical Appearance Shawkes appears as a black Shy Guy wearing a Guy Fawkes Mask (similar to Anonymous). He also wears a black fedora, and wields a long chain, and two Okinawa sai for a replacement. Origin of Name Shawkes's name is a combination of the species name "Shy Guy", and the name of the mask "Guy Fawkes". Ironically, it correlates to what he wears. Powers & Abilities Shawkes has unique powers and abilities that make him strong and an incredible being. Like every other person in the Revolution arc, Shawkes has mastered Graphite Power. Powers * Needle Throw - Known as the 10 Needle Technique by spiky throwers, Shawkes can throw needles at his targets. * Sweep Kick - Shawkes can sweep his foes by delivering a kick that knocks them off their feet. * Energy Blast - Like others in the Revolution arc, Shawkes can fire green energy blasts. * Energy Beam - Like his Energy Blast attack, Shawkes's beam is green. * Bomb Throw - Like Bomb Gregory's Bomb Throw, Shawkes can throw bombs, though the bombs he throws are smaller, yet do great damage. * Chain Attack - Whilst the chain is Shawkes's primary weapon, he has some techniques that come along with it, such as: ** Chain Whip - Shawks can use his chain like a whip, able to dent steel floors. ** Chain Extension - A technique of the Graphite Power of manipulation, Shawkes can extend his chain, able to reach long distances. The longest his chain has ever reached was 50 feet. ** Chain Chokehold - Shawkes can use his chain to bind opponents. He can also make his chain tighten as it is wrapped around opponents for damage. ** Chain Stab - Shawkes can use the end of his chain like a knife, able to stab foes. He also can block swords with it as well. * Sai Attack - Should Shawkes's chain break, he pulls out his twin sai to attack. Like his chain, his sai has some techniques, such as: ** Sai Slice - With the two sai he wields, Shawkes can slice with them, able to cut through air. ** Sai Throw - Shawkes can throw his own sai at foes if they are within distance from him. ** Double-Double Dancer - Also known as the Sai Edge Dance, this is Shawkes's greatest move. He can slice with rhythm, which creates a great blast from the ground after finishing. Abilities *'Chain Fighting '- Shawkes has proven to be a master at the arts of chain fighting, able to wield and fight without struggling. *'Swordfighting' - Shawkes has also mastered the art of swordfighting, using his two sai like a master swordsman. *'Pocket Man '- Shawkes has the ability to store items into his secret pocket, as he can pull needles and bombs from them. *'Graphite Power' - Shawkes is capable of using Graphite Power of manipulation, able to extend his chain, as well as turning his chain and sai into graphite to fight with. As for his Graphite Power aura, it is green.